Left Behind
by waterrain
Summary: America finds out that he is pregnant with three babies growing inside of his tummy and England walked away after finding out for he was not ready to accept that he made America pregnant.Germany finds out about it and he decides to stand by America.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Warning Male Pregnancy. **

**Left Behind**

**By Waterrain**

**Summary- America finds out that he is pregnant and England walked away after finding out. Germany finds out and he decided to stand by America. He promises to take care America and help him through it. **

America bit his lip and he blinked away tears as he watched England walking away.

"I can't believe it." America muttered to himself and then looked down at the small bump that grows by the day. He sat on the bed and his hands clenched the silky crimson blanket. America kept on blinking and trying to keep his tears at bay, but England was gone and there not much of a reason to keep his tears bottled up.

"I'm pregnant. England is gone. There is no one." America whispered softly and tears silently rolled down his pale cheeks."I feel so damn afraid and I have no one to count on."

America could feel the growing life in his belly and it frightened him for he felt three of them. He blinked his eyes and then swallowed back a sob.

"Delaware, Pennsylvania, and New Jersey." America said to himself and he looked at the door. England is gone and he does not give a damn. America heard a knock on the door and he wiped away his tears. He secretly hoped it was England, but when America opened the door it was Germany.

"I heard you are pregnant." Germany stated bluntly and he watched as America blinked in confusion.

"How?" America asked in a curious voice and looked at Germany with wide eyes.

"I heard England swearing." Germany commented calmly and he watched as America's eyes went a little watery.

"He left me." America muttered in a depressed voice and then looked at his hands. "I just can't believe that England would do this to me."

"Don't worry, America. I will take care of you." Germany told America and he was one hundred percent serious about it. America felt relieved that he could count on someone and that was when Germany was hugged by America who had tears falling down his cheeks. "It is going to be alright. I promise that everything will turn out okay, America."

Germany held America and did not let go of him until all of the tears were gone.

**1. Delaware Dec. 7, 1787 **

**2. Pennsylvania Dec. 12, 1787 **

**3. New Jersey Dec. 18, 1787  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Warning Male Pregnancy. **

**Left Behind**

**By Waterrain**

**Summary- America finds out that he is pregnant and England walked away after finding out. Germany finds out and he decided to stand by America. He promises to take care America and help him through it.**

"How many?" Germany asked America and his tone was light.

"There of three of them." America said cheerfully and he smiled brightly at Germany.

"Do you know the gender." Germany commented smoothly and watched as America grinned.

"Yep and all three of them are boys." America told Germany and then added in a serious voice. "Going to be a hand full more than likely and to think there are three of them."

"Their names?" Germany asked causally and he noticed that America's smiles were beautiful, but quickly dashed that thought away.

"Hmm. Well they are Delaware, Pennsylvania, and New Jersey." America replied calmly and he smiled at Germany.

"Thought about any human names for them." Germany said calmly and noticed that America pouted slightly.

"I have plenty of time." America commented calmly and looked down at his bell. He smiled faintly to himself and couldn't wait until they were born.

"When it is time I can do surgery and safely take them out without harming you or the babies." Germany said in a serious voice and America just looked at him with warm eyes.

"I trust you." America said bluntly and then added. "Plus I'm pretty damn strong and my little ones will be pretty tough too."

Germany smiled to himself and he looked at America's belly which has grown bigger because America is about two months pregnant.

**1. Delaware Dec. 7, 1787 **

**2. Pennsylvania Dec. 12, 1787 **

**3. New Jersey Dec. 18, 1787**

**Of the four major U.S. regions, German was the most-reported ancestry in the Midwest, second in the West, and third in both the Northeast and the South. German was the top reported ancestry in 23 states, and it was one of the top five reported ancestries in every state except Maine and Rhode Island.**

**German Americans comprise about 51 million people, or 17% of the U.S. population, the country's largest self-reported ancestral group. California, Texas and Pennsylvania have the largest numbers of German origin, although upper Midwestern states, including Iowa, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Nebraska, and The Dakotas, have the highest proportion of German Americans at over one-third.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Warning Male Pregnancy.**

America covered his mouth and then opened out the bathroom door not caring that Germany was taking a shower. He opened the toilet lid and then begun to vomit. Germany's eyes were wide, but then quickly wrapped a towel around his hips and went to America.

"America what is wrong?" Germany asked softly and he held America's right hand.

"Morning sickness." America managed to say and then started to vomit again. Germany noticed that America's eyes were watery and tears fell down silently as he vomited into the toilet. After several minutes America was finished and Germany got a wet wash cloth. He wiped away the slight vomit from America's lips and then sighed heavily.

"I didn't want to worry you." America said lightly, but then chuckled weakly. "Looks like I did worry you in the end."

"America, I'm here to help you." Germany stated calmly and then he asked. "How often does this occur?"

"Umm, Let's see. Three times a week." America muttered quietly and he looked away from Germany for a moment.

"I will make you some food later. It will be a small amount and light until you are over your morning sickness. Also you should drink more water and keep yourself hydrated." Germany told America and watched as America weakly did a thumbs up.

"Dizzy. I can't stand up. I don't want to fall." America said in a low voice and his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment for he could not even get up on his own without having some help. Germany picked America up and set him onto the counter by the sink. He grabbed a glass and filled it up with water along with getting a tooth brush making sure to put a light amount of tooth paste on it.

"You might feel a little better if you clean your teeth and might get rid of the taste." Germany commented calmly and watched as America brushed his teeth along with using the water to spit out the tooth paste. America also had a cup of water and then swallowed it. Afterwards Germany carried America to the bedroom and then placed him onto the bed. He covered up America with the light and yet warm blanket.

"Thanks, Germany. I feel really tired." America muttered sleepily and then he fell asleep.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
